


Lo Imposible

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Capricornio, El Cid - Freeform, El Lienzo Perdido, Gen, Lost Canvas, M/M, Sagitario, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Sisifo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: Drabble, del último aliento y pensamiento, del Caballero de Capricornio.





	

En parte, todos conocen ya lo que sucedió.  
En parte...

Algo dentro de mí se agitó y endureció como hacia mucho tiempo no había sentido apenas supe que Sisifo se encontraba prisionero y la posibilidad de perderlo se volvía inminente.

Por supuesto, ambos comos caballeros y sabemos que el peligro de muerte es parte de nuestro día a día. Mi meta nunca fue que ambos sobreviviésemos ya que el nunca quiso desistir como me hubiese gustado, su corazón heróico jamás lo dejaría y eso es parte de su grandeza.

Mi meta real, era jamás tener que verlo morir y que mi turno, llegase primero que el suyo...

Por esa razón. Ni mi mente ni mi espada dudó nunca en que ésta sería la mas importante de mis misiones y no volverá sin regresar, con el caballero de Sagitario.

Al enterarme de la realidad de tener que luchar contra 4 Dioses del sueño, dos realidades se tornaron seguras:  
\- Yo no saldría vivo de esto.

Pero la segunda, era la mas importante.

\- Sisifo... tú vivirás...

Perder mi brazo...  
Mi sangre...  
Mi espada entrenada....

Al parecer, todo fue necesario para lograr el que me había prupuesto como el mas grande logro que tendría como caballero. Yo convertiría mi cuerpo y mi cosmos en la espada mas fuerte del mundo: EXCALIBUR.

Incontables y diversos entrenamientos prácticos y teóricos ayudaron a pulir mi brazo, mejor que una espada, torneo en Catalunia, dolorosos entrenamientos y enfrentamientos, pérdidas y victorias.... pero nunca ninguna como ésta, ya que no pude encontrar eso que me faltaba para despertar a Excalibur dentro de mi.

Y eso, que hizo despertarla, fuiste tú Sisifo.

La verdad, ahora que lo pienso, solo tú podías lograr semejante milagro en mí.

Tuve la espada mas sagrada del mundo por muy poco tiempo. Pero un gran hombre sabe que su legado queda a los caballeros que vendrán...  
Y mi mas importante legado, no fue haber logrado destruir a los enemigos...

Si no que cumplí mi sueño...  
Sisifo, amigo... espero que haya valido la pena para que sintieses, que todo este tiempo has sido mucho mas que eso para mi.

Dedico mi último aliento a que regreses a la vida y deseo desde el fondo del tosco corazón de este capricorniano, que así como yo cumplí mi objetivo de vida en salvarte, tú, encuentres tu camino.

Adiós... camarada...


End file.
